Beary Nice
Beary Nice is a main character in another segment of Uncle Grandpa called "New Experiences with Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person." He is also the recurring character of Uncle Grandpa. Beary Nice is always trying new things and loving them, but horrible things happen to Hot Dog Person when he tries them. His catchphrase is "(blank) is beary nice. Oh wait, that's me!". He is voiced by the show's supervising director and storywriter, Audie Harrison. Physical Appearance Beary Nice is a teddy bear with a pink nose, round eyes, two tiny teeth sticking out, and a tan splotch on his stomach. He wears a light blue/green bow tie with white polka dots on it. Personality Beary Nice is very optimistic about everything he does and is wanting to have new experiences. Everytime he tries something new he usually enjoys it, unlike his friend Hot Dog Person whom never seems to have a good experience. Beary likes to give off the vibe that he is unaware and naive, as shown in the Ice Cream episode when he entirely missed Hot Dog Person's screaming fit over getting stung on the tongue with a bee because he was too busy enjoying his ice cream and humming very loudly. He asked Hot Dog Person to climb up an electrical tower, thinking it was a tree. He was also excited about Hot Dog Person reaching the top. When Hot Dog Person was carried away by a bird and put into its nest so he could be feasted upon by its young, Beary Nice looked on at Hot Dog Person happily and claimed his near-death or death as a "New Experience". Beary has, however, shown signs that under his soft, optimistic exterior lies a malicious sadist who enjoys torturing Hot Dog Person with so-called "new experiences", able to hide it well enough that he is always able to sucker Hot Dog Person into following him. This is heavily implied in "Pal.0", when he is seen with a rather evil-looking expression. Relationships Hot Dog Person Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person are best friends with each other. The two of them are always going around and trying new things. Beary Nice seems to give off the vibe that he loves his friend dearly. However, he never helps him when he's getting hurt, mostly because he seems to be completely oblivious to it whenever it happens even when it's happening right in front of his face. Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa and Beary never really interacted in any episodes. In Haunted RV, Uncle Grandpa was trying to get Beary's attention when they met him as if they knew each other for a while. Beary may live in the RV as he was found through the episode. Mr. Gus Durring the fight scene with angry wrestling fans fighting Mysterious Gus, Beary and Hot Dog Person join the fight and try to take him down themselves, sadly they failed with Hot Dog Person getting eaten by Mysterious Gus, and Beary being tossed around and into the face of another angry wrestling fan, but through all the conflict Beary didn't seem to have a problem with being tossed around. Gallery Trivia *His name is a pun on "Very Nice" *In the episode Belly Bros Beary Nice was seen around the Earth when Belly Bag was explaining that Uncle Grandpa is everyone in the world's Uncle and Grandpa. *He made a cameo on the title card of the episode "Uncle Grandpa for a Day" *He made an appearance in the Uncle Grandpa checkerboard commercial. *In the episode Charlie Burgers, he was seen sitting down in a seat on a airplane with Hot Dog Person. *In the episode Brain Game, he is shown on a poster in the background of the subway. *In the episode Afraid of the Dark, he is one of Susie's stuffed animals. He also transforms into "Scary Nice" later in the episode. *In the episode 1992 Called, he is featured on a cereal box called "Beary O's" *In the episode Food Truck, he was a toy on a bookshelf. *In the Episode The History of Wrestling, this the first time Beary and Hot Dog Person were involved in a fight. *He made an appearence on the title card of "Grounded". *In the Uncle Grandpa Babies short, he appeared as a toy. *Beary seems to be a product line in the show with toy appearences and advertisements. *He can drive as seen in Uncle Grandpa Retires. *In the Episode Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years, Beary nice is working their strengths with Crazy Baby and Mr. Gus sees him. Appearances Episode *"Belly Bros" (Cameo) *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" (Title Card) *"Afraid of the Dark" (Toy) *"Jorts" (Balloon) *"Brain Game" (Billboard) *"Charlie Burgers" (Cameo) *"1992 Called" (Cereal Box) *"Food Truck" (Toy) *"The History of Wrestling" *"Grounded" (Title Card) *"Haunted RV" *"Internet Troll" *"Christmas Special" (Title Card) *"Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle" *"Uncle Zombie" (Toy) *"Misfortune Cookie" (Toy) *"Numbskull" (Toy) *"Uncle Grandpa Land" *"The Fan" (Toy) *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"King Gus" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"Relaxation Land" (Toy) *"Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa" (Pictured) *"More Director Shorts" *"Exquisite Grandpa" *"Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years" Shorts *"New Experiences with Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person" *"Smile Juice" *"Stinky Elevator" *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Here Piggy Piggy" (Non-Speaking) Quotes *One for you, and one for me. Our very first ice cream cones Hot Dog Person! Isn't this exciting?" *"I'm gonna climb all over you tree." *"Climbing a tree is beary nice. Wait, That's me!" *"Now that's what I call a new experience!" *"That's why we have new experiences." *"Hot Dog Person, why aren't you climbing your tree?" *"Hmmm, that is a possibility, ... But it could also be delicious!" *"Almost there" *"Having fun yet?" *"I only want to play a game with you" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Animal Characters